An anode cap of the type set forth herein generally comprises, an anode engaging terminal comprising a coil spring or a pair of opposing leaf springs, a cable connecting member for pinching a high-voltage cable and connecting with the core wire of the cable (by soldering in many cases), and an insulating cover for covering these members. After the terminal main body of the anode cap is formed, the high-voltage cable is connected to the cable connecting member of the terminal main body.
This conventional anode cap, however, is not stably engaged with an anode (which forms a recessed fitting portion) and is not readily removed from an anode once engaged. In addition, connecting a cable with this anode cap is a cumbersome manipulation.